No one can separate us now
by DarkxxDesires
Summary: "My body was burning with desire for Patch; to feel him close, to feel his touch, to feel his love... Patch seemed to be feeling the same as he gripped my left thigh and placed it on his waist, his hands caressing the bare skin. We were close, but not as close as I needed him to be. I wanted to be with him tonight. Besides, I couldn't make him wait any longer."


"I still can't believe you can feel again." I whispered softly to Patch. We were lying in his bed, his arms holding me close to him, my fingers making patterns in his bare chest. I couldn't seem to stop touching him now that he could feel and by the way his hands were always touching a part of my body, I guess he couldn't either.

Patch took my hand and brought it to his lips. "Me neither." He let out a troubled sigh. "It feels so surreal." His black eyes stared intently into my grey ones. "I'm afraid it'll end. Now that I feel your touch, how soft your skin is, your kiss... I don't want to go back to having to imagine it all." He spoke with such sincerity it made my heart break a little. After all this time of not being able to feel anything physically, the only thing worst was being given a taste and have that taken away shortly after.

"That's not going to happen." I reassured him, placing my hand on his cheek. He closed his eyes and covered my small hand with his. "I hope so."

I couldn't stand the distance any longer so I closed the space between us and latched my lips to his. The hand that was covering my own skimmed down my bare arm and down my back, making me shiver. He slipped his hand inside the t-shirt he had given me to sleep and started tracing patterns up and down my spine. My hand was pressed against his back, holding him closer. My body was burning with desire for Patch; to feel him close, to feel his touch, to feel his love... Patch seemed to be feeling the same as he gripped my left thigh and placed it on his waist, his hands caressing the bare skin. I couldn't stand it any longer. We were close, but not as close as I needed him to be. All the doubts clouding my mind disappeared in this moment, in his embrace. I wanted to be with him tonight. Besides, I couldn't make him wait any longer.

As if reading my mind, Patch gripped my thigh and rolled on top of me. His hands gripped the hem of my shirt and looked at me for permission. I nodded and lifted myself from the mattress so he could take it off easily, leaving me in my white lace bra. After he discarded the piece of fabric, he brought his hand to cup my face and kissed me passionately. "I love you so much, Nora." He whispered against my lips. _I love you more than anything_. I told him in his mind, nervousness and desire preventing me from speaking out loud.

Patch started leaving a trail of kisses from my mouth to my neck, taking his time sucking on my sweet spot. I was too busy enjoying the feeling to worry about it leaving a mark later. The path of his kisses started going lower, over my breasts, and I buried my hand in his dark hair. I could feel his tongue from time to time, causing my breathing to become faster. His hands roamed my body as his lips kept kissing every inch of my skin. By the time he reached the hem of my lace underwear I was a panting mess.

I knew what he was about to do and I felt both nervous and excited. Patch looked me in the eyes for reassurance and I gave it to him, my breathing getting faster by the second. He hooked two fingers in my panties and I slightly arched my hips from the bed so he could slowly slide them down my legs. Never breaking eye contact, Patch planted a kiss in my inner thigh and let his lips move further down, until he reached his goal.

My back arched from the bed as I felt his lips getting attached to the bundle of nerves between my legs. I gripped the sheets tightly as he flicked his tongue against the sensitive skin and let out a moan, unable to contain the pleasure he was giving me any longer. "Patch!" I moaned. He teased and sucked lightly and all the while I writhed beneath him. He drew back a little to gaze at me, his hot breath against my sensitive skin making me shiver in pleasure. Slowly, he eased a slender finger inside me. I gasped. It felt foreign, but not at all unpleasant. Once I got adjusted, he entered a second one, his tongue still working wonders on my swollen nub. Letting my eyes flutter shut, I tangled my fingers through his hair and tugged as he started moving his fingers up and down. He curled them up slightly, making it even more pleasurable and that was all it took. Everything inside me tightened and I lost control.

Easing his fingers out of me, Patch rose up to meet my lips. I could feel my cheeks getting warmer with the realization of what had just happened still present in Patch's lips. "You taste amazing, Angel." Patch said, a smirk playing on his lips, making me blush furiously.  
>I kissed him, not knowing what else to do to keep him from staring at me so intensely.<p>

His fingers were exploring my bare skin, holding me so close to him it was making it hard to breathe. But I didn't mind. I was coming alive under his touch, burning with desire and love for him. Every nerve in my body was ignited, screaming for him to never stop. I felt the same response from Patch in the way he groaned whenever his hands skimmed the side of my breasts and when my nails grazed his toned back. If this was what I was feeling, and it was already so intense, I could only imagine how amplified it was for him.

Patch broke the kiss first, breathless. With his hands still on my back, he held my gaze and unclasped my bra, letting the straps fall slowly down my shoulders. Any trace of insecurity I could be feeling was stripped away by the pure look of adoration Patch showed staring at my bare chest. "Beautiful," he breathed, hunger flashing behind his eyes. Patch cupped both my breasts, eliciting a moan from me. "You're perfect," he whispered, his lips grazing mine. He latched his lips to one of my nipples, the warm feeling of his tongue making me throw my head back and close my eyes. I couldn't control my moans anymore. No one has ever touched me like this and I doubt it would feel as wonderful if it were with someone other than Patch. I loved him with all my heart and I trusted him with my body and soul, and knowing that he felt the same towards me just made my heart swell in my chest. This night could not be more perfect.

Patch kept working wonders in my breasts, sucking lightly at times, all the while the feeling of his hard member and the fabric of his boxers pressed against my burning core were driving me crazy and I tugged desperately at it. I needed it gone so there was nothing left to separate us. With Patch's help I got rid of his boxers, letting his erection spring free. I couldn't resist it. I glanced down. "Jesus" was all that left my mouth as I quickly glanced up again. Oh he was big.

Patch chuckled at my reaction. "It's okay, Angel." He said, kissing my forehead. "Yeah I don't really believe that." I said. "How exactly do you expect that to, you know... Fit?" I whispered that last word.  
>"It will. Just relax, baby." Patch stroked the cleft between my legs, making me gasp. "You're already pretty stimulated." He said giving me one of his infamous grins.<p>

It was quite a beautiful sight. His breathtaking smile, his disheveled hair from me tugging on it, his piercing black eyes filled with love and lust... for me. I loved this guy so much and he was giving me all these new wonderful sensations. I wanted to do the same for him, so I wrapped my shaky hand around his member. Patch's fingers went still and he inhaled sharply. He grunted as my hand kept moving up and down his length. I looked down in wonder. It was quite an arousing sight, how he felt, like steel encased in silk, getting harder and harder as I continued my movements, how he shuddered every time my thumb grazed his tip. I leaned forward and pressed my lips against the skin of his neck and slowly trailed kisses down the curve of his shoulder. "Nora," Patch moaned, gently biting on the skin of my left shoulder. "I want you." He pleaded. "I need you. Now."

"Then have me." I whispered back to him. With a groan he brought his lips to mine, his tongue gliding over my lips, asking for permission. I gave it to him, spreading my hands across his back to bring him closer, relishing the feel of our bare skin touching, of his lips on mine, of how his hips were grinding against mine making us both moan in absolute pleasure. _I love you, Patch. So much. I can't believe this is real, that you're really here with me... Feeling me like I've always wished you would._ I said to his mind, unable to speak out loud due to the lump that was forming in my throat, remembering the agonizing pain I felt when he was casted down to hell.

Patch lowered his forehead to touch mine and caressed the soft skin of my tear stained cheek, making me realize I had been crying. "I love you, Nora." He said, eyes boring into mine. "I will never leave, not again. You have me forever." This made my heart swell and I gave him a meaningful kiss.

Once we broke the kiss Patch used his left hand to wrap my thigh around his hip and positioned himself on my entrance. "This might hurt. Are you sure you really want to do this?" He asked.

"I've never felt so sure in my life." And that was all that took to reassure him and he slowly eased himself into me, shuddering at the feeling.

My body fought to encompass his width, and his length. I closed my eyes and bit my lip to suppress the pain that was slicing through me. Patch stilled and gently kissed both my eyelids. "Angel, look at me." He murmured, releasing my lip with his finger. I opened my eyes and met his warm gaze. "It's okay; we don't have to rush this. Just tell me when I can move, okay?" I nodded and Patch lowered his head to give me a kiss on my forehead and then on my lips. "Give me your hand." Patch whispered and while supporting himself with one hand, entwined his fingers with mine. _I love you._ He softly whispered in my mind.

"I love you, too. And you can move now." I murmured still looking into his eyes. Patch pulled back slowly and pushed back into me causing a groan to leave his lips. The pain was still there but this time I didn't close my eyes. I wanted to see him, it made this moment even more intimate.

As he continued his movements the pain started to subside and was soon replaced by pleasure. And I wanted more. I started bucking my hips to meet his thrusts, urging him to go faster and it felt heavenly. I couldn't control my moans anymore. The way Patch growled told me he was enjoying the increased speed just as much as I was. "You're so tight, Nora. So warm." His words sent shivers up my spine. His eyes closed, as if to shut off the world around us and just concentrate on where our naked skin touched, on this beautiful moment we were sharing. My nails grazed the smooth skin of his back. I could feel his muscles ripple under my fingertips every time he thrusted into me, as I skimmed my hands down his torso, until they settled at the small of his back. I pressed down, urging him to go harder. I loved the fact that we started out so gentle and now we were being so rough. The pain I felt in the begging was worth it compared to the blissful feeling we were experiencing now. And any trace of discomfort left was quickly washed away by the look of absolute pleasure on Patch's face. It was worth going through hell and back.

My muscles started tightening, making Patch groan. He attached his lips to the crook of my neck, sucking on the smooth skin while one of his hands massaged my breast. I arched my back as waves of pleasure washed over my body and screamed Patch's name in what had to be an earth-shattering orgasm. He thrusted one final time and collapsed on top of me, face buried on the curve of my neck, as though the orgasm had drained every bit of strength from him, and let out a blissful sigh. We stood there, embracing each other, until we regained ourselves from our climax.

Supporting his weight on his elbows, he gave me a hard kiss and I noticed he was shaking slightly. Patch pulled out and collapsed on the bed next to me. We were both still breathing heavily. "That was..." He paused, trying to find a word capable of describing the moment we just shared. There weren't any.

"Indescribable." I said. "Yes." Patch breathed, encasing me in his arms. I pulled the sheets higher to cover our naked bodies and pressed my forehead against his chest. We stood like that for a while, steading our breathing.

_I love you so much, Nora._ Patch said as I absentmindedly drew circles in the toned skin of his chest. His words broke me out of my daze and I looked up at him, a smile plastered on my face. I placed my hand on his cheek and gave him a kiss. _I love you more_. This time it was his turn to smile.

As my eyes started to flutter, a thought crossed my mind. The war was over, the Nephilim were freed from the fallen angels, which meant I'd fulfilled my oath and there were no more bad guys trying to kill us. With no more distractions, I finally had Patch all to myself.

As if reading my mind, I heard him whispering. "No one can separate us now."

That was the last thing I heard before I drifted into a peaceful slumber in the arms of my first and only love.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so this is how I imagine it went down. I might do part 2, so please review and tell me what I can do to improve! <strong>** And please note that English is not my first language (although it's close haha)**


End file.
